I suspect Nargles
by Cardboard Heart
Summary: SeamusxLuna, what will happen when the pair meet under the mistletoe? Characters are not mine. Better than the summary  I hope . Rated T for ONE swear word. I don't want any trouble, mkay.
1. Chapter 1

It was the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. Luna had opted to stay at school this year, her fourth, as she knew her father would insist on fishing _again_ for most of the day. While she wouldn't mind fishing, it did feel rather cold after a while.

So that was how it came to be that Luna Lovegood was skipping through the charms corridor and passed Seamus Finnigan under some mistletoe. Well, when I say passed I mean collided with, she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed him. "Well, well Miss Lovegood careful. Yeh never know, one o' these days it could be Crabbe or Goyle that yeh run into, not a strappin' young Gryffindor like meself," he said in his Irish lilt, ending with a wink. "Oh, hello Seamus," she replied, not really paying attention. As Luna began to skip away, Seamus caught her arm and pulled her back. "Now, hold yer horses, you owe me a kiss!" He laughed, pulling her yet closer. "Hm, why?" she glanced upward, following his own motion "Oh, well it's probably infested with nargles," she responded, feeling her cheeks burning. He just smiled in response to her feeble excuse and had just about closed the gap between them when... "Oh my! Is that a wrackspurt?" Luna exclaimed before dashing off, leaving a slightly dazed Seamus Finnigan behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you so much for your positive reviews! I woke up this morning and saw the emails informing me of three new reviews and a favourite story. So huge thanks to LALALANDS, Ron says 'Bloody Brilliant and Lost triforce for your lovely reviews =)

* * *

It had been merely a day since Luna and Seamus had met under the mistletoe when the two met again. Luna had just finished her breakfast and was leaving the Great hall just as Seamus was about to enter. "Top o' the mornin' to yeh Luna," he greeted her. "Hello Seamus," she replied, her voice dreamy as usual. They observed the usual niceties of 'how are you's and 'fine thank you's. Luna had already made her way up half of the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw common room when she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around to see Seamus at the bottom of the stairs "Yes?" she asked. "Don't go thinkin' I've forgotten Luna, yeh still owe me a kiss," he said, looking up at her and smiling. Luna said nothing but walked down the stairs to where he stood, took his hand and kissed it. "There you go Seamus, you've had a kiss from me now," she murmured, leaving a shocked Seamus behind her as she skipped up to her common room. 'Déjà vu' was his first thought.

Later on that same day, Seamus and his best friend, Dean Thomas, as well as a few other Gryffindors were walking down to the Quidditch pitch when the saw Luna out by the Forbidden Forest, talking to some unseen creature. "What's Loony doing?" Dean asked, laughing. "How should I know? Um, listen Dean I'll catch up with yeh in a minute, I think I've forgotten somethin' up in the castle." Dean just shrugged and carried on walking with the others.

After a few minutes, when he was sure that his friends would not see him, Seamus headed off in the direction of Luna Lovegood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Luna" came a soft voice from behind her. Luna gave a jump, she had been speaking to a young thestral, maybe three months old. It had promptly run away when she had jumped. She let out a sigh, "Yes, Seamus?", "What on Earth were yeh doin'? Talkin' to yerself, eh. Is that why they call yeh Loony, then?". Luna was glad that sh had not yet turned around as she felt herself going a shade of pink at his last comment. "I was talking to a thestral, you've heard of them haven't you, Seamus. They can only be seen by those who've seen death. It's gone now, you scared it away," this was the first time that he had heard her voice without it's usual airy tones. "How did you know it was there then? I mean, it's not like you've... Oh God, Luna I-" she cut him off by raising her hand "Don't worry about it, it's been years. If you don't mind, I have homework to do so.." As she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm (again) and shushed her with a finger to her lips. "I want you to know that you can trust me with anything. I think I'm falling for you Loony, and I really don't know what to do about it," he said all this with a his finger still lightly on her lips, pulling her slowly forward and wrapping his arm around her until her face was in his chest.

Within just minuets she was spilling her heart out to him, telling him how her mother had died and how she still missed her every day, how she loved the colour purple but hated it if it was too bright, everything. He found himself doing the same, telling his innermost secrets and stupid things like how he sometimes felt he would be better in Hufflepuff and so on. They went on, sitting in the shade of the Forbidden Forest until nightfall. Eventually, though neither really wanted to leave, they agreed that they should and he walked her to the stairway where they would part.

Seamus pulled her forward into his warm embrace again. Luna could not help but feel awkard, of course she liked him but she wasn't yet sure how much or if she liked him as much as he liked her. Or even if she liked him as more than a friend. When they parted she started to think over the things that she had said and that he had said. Did she regret any of it?

It was later that night, surrounded by the royal blue curtains of her bed, warm under her royal blue cover, that she remembered. "I think I'm falling for you Loony," that was what he had said. Her first thought? Oh shit.

A/N

Wooooah. I didn't realise how long I'd been gone for ¬_¬ I'M SO SORRY! Please forgove me, everyone! I just want to tell you how much I appreciate all of you who have followed me, reviewed and added this story to your favourites, I'm overwhelmed! And oooooooh, Luna swore yadayadayada. Yes, she swore, yes she is unsure of whether or not she likes Seamus. Please don't hate me!

I was thinking about combining the first two chapters since they're both rather short. I think I'll be finishing this off soon, within the next few chapters.

Again, thank you so much for all your support!

Love,

Cardboard Hearts (a.k.a. Emily)

xx


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks. They had not spoken. Everyone else was back from the winter holidays now and yet – Seamus Finnigan felt more alone than ever. "Seamus!" Dean yelled, spotting his friend as he entered the Great Hall, "I need to talk to you, mate. Come out here for a sec would ya?" Seamus sighed and pushed up from the table before proceeding, very slowly, towards the double doors.

"I would like ta get back to me breakfast if yeh don't mind. Can we make this quick?" he slurred. Dean noted the dark bags under Seamus's eyes – it was just as he had suspected. "When was the last time you slept, mate?" he asked, his scrutinous gaze not leaving his 'mate' for a second."Erm, two weeks two days ago," he replied, feeling suddenly much more tired. "Right. You're coming with me," Dean grunted as he swung Seamus's arm over his shoulder, taking the boy's weight.

Luna felt sick. Not because she was sick, mind, but because of how she had been treating poor Seamus. Since that night two weeks and three days ago when they had poured their hearts out to each other, she had been avoiding Seamus like the plague. Just this morning she had seen him in the Great Hall. He looked awful, sort of like a panda. He was constantly slouching, hardly ever talking to anyone and just generally not being his usual outgoing Irish self. "Hey, Luna!" It was her closest friend, Ginny Weasley. "Oh, Ginny. Hello. How are you?" Luna asked, careful to keep her voice light. "I'm great thanks Luna! Guess what! I think that-"

"Ginny I'm a terrible person!" Luna wailed, burying her face in her hands. "Luna! People are staring," Ginny sat down beside the petite girl and awkwardly put her arm around the now-sobbing bundle of a person. "Come on, Luna. It can't be that bad, can it?" "Oh but Ginny it is! I must be the cruelist, most horrid girl to have ever walked within these walls!" And with that, Luna recounted the events – and then lack of events – of the holidays to her red-head friend.

Later on that evening, Ginny lay in wait in the Gryffindor common room. She had managed to bag one of the big, fluffy chairs right in front of the fire. Hey, she might have to wait for a long while so she might as well be comfortable. Earlier that day, she and Luna had hatched a plan, a rather cunning one at that, to get Seamus to forgive Luna. Presently, he and Dean Thomas had just walked in. "Dean!" Ginny called. She had been flirting with him for quite a while now and hoped he would hurry up and ask her out. "Hey, Ginny. D'ya mind if we join you, Seamus's been knocked out for the past couple of hours and he's still tired so maybe relaxing in front of the fireplace is just what he needs," Dean winked. Ginny gave a high-pitched giggle. They talked for a while with occasional flutter of eyelashes and over-done laugh and other general firtiness – she wasn't going to let Luna be the only one with a boyfriend. "I was talking to Luna earlier," she was pleased to notice Seamus sit up straighter, "She wouldn't shut up about Seamus, I think she fancies you," She concluded, turning to the Irish fellow. "Do yeh really think so? It's just, she's been avoidin' me lately so I didn't think she did-" "Silly Seamus," Ginny giggled, "that's what girls do when they fancy guys. Treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen and all that. Well. Most girls, anyway. I prefer a more direct approach myself," she thew in for good measure, glancing at Dean.


End file.
